


Coffee

by Elixaa



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Late at Night, Shibusen | DWMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elixaa/pseuds/Elixaa
Summary: Marie always checks up on Stein no matter what.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Soul Eater and other related characters belong to Atsushi Õhkubo.

Stein awoke with a jolt. He had dozed off at his desk. There's this research he's been working on and he hopes to finish it by the end of the week. He yawned as he craned his neck to the side, almost wincing at how stiff it was, with nothing but the quiet to keep him company.

He realized he needed something to keep him awake for at least a few more hours before calling it a night, if it still would be night. Just then, he glanced to his right and saw a steaming mug of coffee. Stein was confused for he was certain his last mug was finished. He finally notices there was a note stuck on the side of the mug.

"Don't strain yourself too much. Get some rest soon. -Marie ♡

He smiles at the note in front of him before taking in the coffee's precious aroma.


End file.
